KnightMan.EXE
KnightMan.EXE is a loyal NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series with high defense. His NetOp is Princess Pride. He is kind hearted and fearless just like a heroic knight would be, and has a well sense of manners, addressing Pride as "Ma'am" and Lan as "M'lord" or "sir". Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 KnightMan is ordered by his operator, who is a Gospel spy, to delete the ONBA's information on Gospel's plans, and kill the members of the ONBA. He is hesitant about these orders, due to his noble nature. MegaMan jacks into the castle's computer system and has to fight him to shut down the traps. MegaMan even questions him about these actions, which he shows his hesitation and reluctance to do so, but follows Princess Pride's orders regardless. He later reappears at the Gospel base with MagnetMan and FreezeMan to keep MegaMan from advancing, but is defeated again. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge KnightMan is one of the participants in the Battle Chip GP, and is first encountered by the player in the seventh round of the Master Class. He later appears in the thirteenth round of the Chaos Class. He is also encountered as the 25th battle in the Netopia-area Open Battle, where he can be defeated for his NaviChip. Mega Man Battle Network 5 Princess Pride is attempting to harvest an ore known as MagnoMetal from Oran Island, but KnightMan becomes insane from the metal and the drill goes out of control, creating earthquakes on the island. MegaMan has to go into the drills, shut them down and defeat KnightMan. After this incident, KnightMan joins Team Colonel, and provides MegaMan with his first Double Soul of the game. At one point, he and Princess Pride are victims of SoulNet's effect, going on a rampage. MegaMan is forced to battle him to calm him down enough to destroy the Server in the cyberspace he is fought in. When the Server is destroyed, KnightMan and Pride return to normal. In the Dark Chip Factory, KnightMan is the first victim of the Dark Galaxy, sacrificing himself to give MegaMan a chance to escape, much to Pride's dismay and horror. He later reappears to keep the Darkloids from blocking MegaMan from getting to Nebula Grey. He then finally sends his power to MegaMan to ultimately destroy Nebula Grey once and for all. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior He appears as Princess Pride's NetNavi. KnightMan has a new defense program installed into him and Gospel wants to destroy him for it, but with MegaMan.EXE's help, they manage to defeat ShadowMan who tried to kill him. He appears again in another episode where NapalmMan takes control of him and makes him destroy Brightland's firewall. He is defeated by Lan and co., but awakens later to help defeat NapalmMan and reactivate the barrier. Both he and Pride reappear in Rockman.EXE Stream to save the planet from being destroyed by Duo.EXE. Abilities *'Super Armor:' KnightMan cannot flinch. *'Stone Body:' He has this effect on when he is not attacking. In ''Mega Man Battle Network 2, it reduces the damage done by all attacks to 1. In Mega Man Battle Network 5, it functions like a permanent guard, penetrable only by Breaking attacks. *'Kingdom Crusher:' KnightMan fires his mace ball down 1 row at the player. *'Broken Wall:' KnightMan fires his mace ball into the sky, causing 3 rocks to fall down on the player. In BN2 his v1 and v2 forms are three rounds in row, while his v3 is one round. *'Royal Wrecking Ball:' KnightMan rotates his mace ball around himself and down 1 row to the player if MegaMan is in a panel near to him. *'Leap:' KnightMan jumps one square forward. In Mega Man Battle Network 2, it cracks/destroys all of the player's panels. In Mega Man Battle Network 5, it only cracks some panels. This also functions as a way to move around the battlefield. *'Panel Grab:' If KnightMan is at the front of his area, he will steal one of MegaMan's panels and immediately follow with a leap (has 3 chips in all his forms in BN2). Battle Chips The KnightMan Battle Chip summons KnightMan to attack enemies with his Royal Wrecking Ball. ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Progress PET Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 KnightMan.png|KnightMan in ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. Mmbn5-knightman-exe.jpg|KnightMan in Mega Man Battle Network 5. KnightEXEConcept.png|Concept art KnightMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|KnightMan.EXE anime sketch. MMNTW KnightMan.png|KnightMan.EXE in the anime Trivia *It is to be noted that KnightMan is immobile unless he is executing his jump attack. However, in Mega Man Battle Network 5, KnightMan DS would zip all around the battlefield before using a chip, and then leaps back to his original position where he was before he used it. *KnightMan's appearance is markedly similar to Klaymoor of Mega Man Legends 2. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge NetNavis Category:Null bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis